Alone
by Italian writer
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Steel could live without Sapphire? Well, the answer is no. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place ****right after assignment five (Dr. McDee must die).**

**Be warned that the last chapter contains no action and is mostly fluff, so if you're not in the mood, don't read it! And be patient with my mistakes: English is not my mother tongue.**

* * *

Another accomplished mission. Steel was satisfied, and he happily returned to the hub. He didn't notice Sapphire's uncharacteristic grave expression until she left without discussing the assignment, as they were accustomed to do.

He savoured those moments, because he had a chance to share his thoughts with her and to know what she would have done differently. Sometimes her insights were brilliant. Sapphire was growing into a very fine time agent, and Steel enjoyed watching her improvements. He also enjoyed the chance to be alone with her without worrying about time and its endless attempts at penetrating into the present. Not to mention the fact that he didn't have to worry about Sapphire's safety, which was a constant source of concern for him, although he did his best to hide it to everybody else, especially his colleagues.

So, when Sapphire walked out on him and headed to her quarters without so much as a goodbye, he was so stunned he couldn't even think about a good reason to call her back, and he just wordlessly watched her attractive back swing away from him.

* * *

Sapphire could almost tangibly feel her partner's disappointment at seeing her walk away from him without a word. She knew how much Steel enjoyed their post-assignment sessions, but she really didn't feel like discussing their last mission.

How could she tell him that she couldn't bear thinking that she had almost killed him? When she was aiming that gun at his head, she felt something break inside her. Despite what the entity forced her to say, that she didn't mind killing him, she was dying inside. She kept thinking how she would have felt if he didn't take the precaution to unload the gun. She would have shot him right in his beautiful head. She would have watched him die. She would have _caused _his death. Right after he just suffered all that pain to keep her from stabbing herself. She just couldn't stand the thought.

She needed some time for herself. She needed time to think. So she locked both her door and her mind, virtually cutting everything and everybody out.

* * *

When Steel was called to Earth on a new assignment, the first thing he noticed when he materialized was Sapphire's absence. They often were sent in different moments, but he always, _always_, felt her presence nearby. Now he wasn't feeling anything. He probed deep into his mind, but he still couldn't feel her.

She had disconnected from him since the end of their last assignment, and hadn't contacted him since. Steel hated to admit that he felt lonely, but he couldn't deny that he had never felt so alone in his entire life. He grew so used to hearing her soft voice in his head, that now he felt like he was missing a limb. More like a part of his heart, actually. He needed her; he needed to feel her presence at his side; he needed to feel her support. He needed to know that somebody cared about him.

He couldn't deny that his partner grew so important to him that he didn't mind the other elements avoiding his company. He knew that his aloof character kept the others at bay, but Sapphire learned to see behind his mask and instinctively gave him what he needed.

He was also worried for her; what if she was ill? Elements never got ill, but maybe her human form was affecting her elemental resilience. Why not tell him, then? Why did she disappear without an explanation?

He was grimly mulling over these thoughts, when a familiar voice teased him:

"Hey, Steel, missing Sapphire already?"

Steel sighed loudly. "Silver. So they sent you, didn't they?"

Silver pouted. "Don't look so overjoyed, Steel, you might crack your face."

"What do you know of this assignment, Silver?"

"Back to business as usual, are we? Very well. The only thing I was told is that that boat" - and he pointed at a two-mast slowly approaching the dock they were standing at - "left its departure port well over two centuries ago."

Steel's eyebrows briefly disappeared into his bangs. "Quite a long journey. What about the sailors?"

"They are all still there, endlessly sailing around the world. They dock from time to time to provision, and they don't realize that they keep sailing through time, not space."

Steel's mind quickly focused on the fascinating mystery ahead.

"The trigger must be onboard. We need to board that vessel, Silver."

"I'm here to serve."

Steel glared at his companion, but of course the effort was wasted on Silver.

The two men left the dock and hid in the nearby forest, not wishing to be seen by the disembarking sailors. They decided to stealthy board the boat at night.

* * *

Luckily the harbour was very small, probably some sort of tropical island haven, and there were no electric lamps to shed light on the few boats that were docked.

The two time agents had no problems in boarding the vessel unseen. Once onboard, Silver immediately headed to what he hoped were the captain's quarters, while Steel just began roaming around aimlessly, not really knowing what to look for, and acutely missing Sapphire's probing powers.

The only way for him to find a time trigger was to bump right into it, and he knew that Silver was no use in this particular circumstance; he was a very good technician, but he had the probing abilities of a night table.

He realized that he kept thinking about Sapphire and wasn't concentrating on the matter at hand. Enough! He had to...

"_Steel! Come to the captain's quarters, quickly!_"

Silver's voice boomed in his mind, carrying a distinct note of excitement. He followed the technician's elemental trace and promptly joined him.

Still using the mental communication to avoid waking the crew, Steel asked: _"What did you find?"_

Silver pointed at an open book resting on the map table; it was the captain's log. He said: "_Look. The log starts on December 5, 1786. I'm pretty sure this is the trigger, Steel."_

Steel cautiously touched the book, and he immediately felt it: the jolt that ran through his arm confirmed Silver's suspicions; that object had been tampered with by time.

_"Yes. This is it. I must destroy it at once."_

Silver stopped him. _"Wait! I think it's protected by some sort of psychic alarm. It will warn its owner as soon as you pick it up."_

Steel looked at him with his trademark fierce expression.

_"I'm counting on it."_

Silver sighed, and couldn't help thinking that he didn't envy Sapphire for working side by side with such a reckless agent. Maybe that was why she was taking a break from him: she was sick and tired of worrying for his safety. Which Silver was actually doing right now, not to mention worrying for _his own_ safety.

But his thoughts were interrupted by Steel unceremoniously grabbing the book and carrying it outside, to the bridge.

He followed him and watched him grow perfectly still, eyes closed, holding the log in both his hands. Silver knew that Steel was in the process of plunging his body temperature to absolute zero, in order to destroy the book and, hopefully, its owner.

Preparing to back up his colleague, Silver found a hiding spot and waited.

* * *

Sapphire was restless. She knew that Steel had been sent to a new assignment, because she also was summoned, but she had to explain the authority that she didn't want to go this time. Strange enough, they seemed to understand, and gave her time to clear her mind and her feelings about her partner.

But Steel had to be sent; they couldn't do without the help of both their most successful operators. The assignment was delicate, and Steel was fit for the job. Silver was sent with him, but Sapphire knew that he couldn't replace her; their talents were too different. No other operator was available, though, so there was no choice.

Sapphire realized that Steel couldn't do without her probing abilities and her direct connection to time, but she was hoping that her partner's ingenuity and instinct, not to mention his single-mindedness, were enough in this particular circumstance.

Still, she couldn't help harbouring a very ominous feeling, but she eventually discarded it as simply due to the fact that they were apart.

* * *

Silver watched in fascination as Steel's hands slowly covered with frost, quickly conveying the unbearable cold to the book they were holding.

He was so engrossed watching, that he almost didn't notice the figure rapidly approaching Steel. He was wearing the captain's uniform. Of course: who else could be indissolubly linked to the book, if not its owner?

He shouted: "Steel, watch out!", but it was too late. Blind with fury, the captain plunged at Steel, and the impact sent them both outboard. Ironically, the book fell to the floor, and its frozen pages broke into a hundred pieces as soon as they impacted with the bridge.

Silver's elation in seeing the trigger destroyed was short lived. He immediately realized the danger: Steel's temperature was still way below zero, and he would freeze the water he just fell into.

He ran to the railing and strained his eyes to see in the dark. What he saw sent shivers of fear along his spine: Steel was sprawled face up in the middle of a huge block of frozen water, his hair forming a halo around his head, his eyes closed as if in sleep. The block of ice began to quickly sink in the black water, landing on the sea bottom a few feet below the boat's keel.

The captain was nowhere to be seen, undoubtedly destroyed along with his log.

Silver's first reaction was to yield to panic, but then he forced himself to think rationally, and eventually he realized that he needed help. Big help. And promptly disappeared.

* * *

Sapphire felt Steel's cry of anguish not only in her mind, but in her whole essence. He called her so desperately that he even went through her powerful mental barrier. She felt his fear, although it was only momentary; soon it was replaced by a strange sense of acceptance, so out of character for Steel. She knew what it meant: he was preparing himself for death.

She couldn't understand: where were his stubbornness, his willpower, his strength of character?

And then she figured out what happened: she took them away from him when she decided to part from him.

Soon the realization struck her: in leaving Steel because she was scared of hurting him, she actually caused him to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Lead watched anxiously while Jet was concentrating on summoning all her heating powers to melt the block of ice Steel had involuntarily trapped himself into.

Silver was on the other side of the block, acting as a heat conductor, almost doubled over by the waves of heat conveyed by Jet. Despite being much stronger than the lither Jet, he was sweating and clearly on the verge of collapse, while Jet wasn't showing any signs of weakness; she wanted to save Steel and she was completely putting herself into it.

Hydrogen had already cleared the area of the sea water surrounding the block of ice, and now was kneeling on the shore, completely spent.

They were relying on Curium, a transuranic element, to keep the whole area out of synch with the present, to avoid being seen by the humans. Lead just hoped that the unstable element would not get tired or just change his mind about his willingness to help. The transuranics were not overly reliable.

Lead was waiting for his fellow operators to melt the ice to take care of Steel.

They all knew very well that water was a deadly element for Steel; his molecular weight would cause him to sink like a rock even in normal circumstances. In this particular case the time agent had likely drowned in the ice he contributed to create, unless the freezing process was so fast that the water froze before entering his lungs.

Either way, none of them was ready to give up, and they all devoted all their energies in trying to save their fellow operator. Steel was not an overly social person, but they all respected him, and one of them even harboured deeper feelings for the aloof agent.

Panting from the effort and soaked in sweat, his nice suit uncharacteristically wrinkled and crumpled, Silver asked the huge man at his side: "Lead, do you think he survived?"

The oversize operator looked at him with an unusual sad expression.

"I have no idea, Silver. He might, but he might as well have inhaled too much water."

"What happens after we have melted the ice?"

"I will bring him to the healing chamber and let the authority decide if he's... you know..."

"Still alive?"

Lead shook his head. "No. Worth saving."

Silver staggered and almost lost his concentration. "WHAT? Why on earth shouldn't he be worth saving?"

Lead put a comforting hand on the shorter operator's tense shoulder. "Because his brain might have lacked oxygen long enough to be permanently damaged, although not long enough to die."

Silver couldn't believe his own ears. "You mean that the authority would simply let him die if his brain is damaged? That sounds awfully like a death sentence to me. I don't think Steel deserves that."

Lead agreed. "None of us does, but we must comply with the authority's decision. Only they can open the healing chamber for him."

Silver muttered: "I don't want to know what they're planning for our retirement."

Lead didn't answer, and instead he slowly approached Jet, who was almost done with her task. Steel was now laying on a bed of ice, and Jet was sending off the last heat waves to separate him from the underlying layer.

Her job completed, the woman collapsed on the damp sea bottom, followed suit by an exhausted Silver.

As soon as Steel was free, Lead put both his hands on his frozen shoulders and initiated the thawing process. It took longer than usual, because Steel was not actively cooperating, but his body temperature began to rise ever so slowly. Lead had no way of knowing if Steel thawed because of the insulation he was supplying or because his body was still responsive, and therefore still alive.

As soon as he had restored an adequate temperature, Lead picked him up effortlessly, watched him with a grave expression that sent shivers of fear along the spine of all the other operators, and disappeared.

* * *

Sapphire was waiting for them outside the examination room, which was surrounded by glass walls. She perfectly knew what was about to happen. She knew that Steel was alive, because she still felt the presence of their mental link, but she also knew that the authority could decide that he was too compromised to live. An operator with a damaged brain was no use to them.

She shivered involuntarily at the thought. Steel's brain was his most valuable asset, and she knew that he would not want to live if it were damaged. So the authority's decision could actually be merciful, not necessarily pitiless.

Her own feelings, though, were conflicting. The only thing she knew for sure was that she had never felt such an excruciating despair in her whole life.

She decided to be strong for him. Steel would not want to see her cry, so she fought back the tears that were stinging in her eyes.

But all her resolve crumbled when she saw them appear inside the room at the other side of the glass. Steel was completely limp in Lead's embrace, his head and arms dangling lifelessly and his body dripping water all over. His beautiful hair was soaked and his handsome face was so pale that he looked like... gods help her, he looked like a corpse.

Lead's eyes rested on Steel as a father might look on a dying son, and Sapphire realized how much he cared for him.

She palmed the glass with both her hands and grew perfectly still, holding her breath and anxiously waiting for the authority to scan her partner and make their decision.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sapphire saw the healing chamber slowly and solemnly rise from the ground and open up to allow Lead access with his precious load, she exhaled the breath she didn't realize was holding. She lay her forehead against the glass wall, closed her eyes and stopped fighting back the tears that wanted to burst out.

So much for her resolve to be strong for Steel. Now she was sobbing so hard her whole body shook.

She faintly heard the authority inform Lead of their verdict: Steel had not drowned and his brain was not damaged. It just shut itself out in self-preservation, for his lungs had indeed inhaled a dangerous quantity of water.

The low temperature allowed it to instinctively reach a state of cryogenic suspension that effectively protected it from the lack of oxygen. Steel needed to stay in the healing chamber long enough to allow his lungs to get rid of the water.

Sapphire couldn't help appreciating once again what a perfect machine Steel's brain was.

Through the tears she saw the blurred image of Lead ever so gently lay Steel in the middle of the healing chamber, which she knew would hold his body without the help of any physical support. The chamber enfolded his body and wrapped it in a cocoon of healing energy. As soon as Lead left the chamber, it sealed off from the outside world. Steel was sprawled in mid air, surrounded by a soft halo of diffuse light. He was safe, now.

She was so relieved, she didn't notice that Lead had left the room and was now standing behind her, until she felt his huge hand gently squeeze her shoulder. She didn't feel like looking away from Steel, so she just put her own hand over Lead's and said, in a shaky voice: "Thank you, Lead."

Lead's voice was stentorian even when he was whispering. "I did nothing. He actually saved himself."

She shook her head. "No, he didn't. He was ready to die. His body reacted on its own, but his mind had already accepted death."

Lead's answer was skeptical. "That doesn't sound like him."

But Sapphire insisted. "I know it's hard to believe, but I sensed him give up. Don't you understand, Lead? _I _took his resolve away when I broke our partnership. How ironic: I parted from him because I was scared of jeopardizing his life again, and all I did was actually doom him."

The large operator tried to comfort the woman. "Don't be too harsh with yourself, Sapphire. You had no way of knowing how much he really relies on you. He always looks so strong and dependable, who would even remotely imagine that he takes half of that strength from you?"

But the blonde operator wasn't easily convinced. "I'm his partner, Lead. I'm supposed to know him deeply. And I thought I did. Until now."

Lead smiled for the first time since the beginning of this unfortunate mission. "Well, I guess you just have to think again. And you should really talk to him, Sapphire. Don't let him in the dark. He deserves to know what you feel for him."

"Feel? The only thing I feel right now is utter confusion. I don't know what to do, Lead."

The giant managed a small laugh and, squeezing Sapphire's shoulder again, said: "Then take my advice: make sure you're at his side when he's healed, explain your reasons for leaving, then let him make the decision. Steel is a very wise man, you know? And he cares deeply for you. But I'm sure you know that."

Sapphire nodded disconsolately, but at least Lead's words helped her stop crying.

Lead started to walk away, but could not resist expressing a final thought: "And, judging by the amount of tears you just shed, I would say his feelings are wholeheartedly reciprocated."

His loud laughter managed to tug a small smile at Sapphire's lips, and she said, sotto voce: "I know that, too."

* * *

Because of their alien nature, elements cannot take advantage of Earth's medical equipments, so it took Steel a whole week to force his lungs to eliminate all the water they had inhaled.

Sapphire never let his side. She didn't need food or sleep, but the passive wait almost drove her crazy. She disconnected from the outside world from time to time, effectively resting both her body and her mind. She also took solace from watching Steel's face slowly regain colour and, when he began moving his limbs ever so slightly, she knew that the healing process was almost complete.

When she sensed that the chamber was about to shut down because it had completed its task, she kneeled and prepared to receive her parter into her arms, to spare him from waking up on the floor.

The light around Steel slowly began to dim, and his body was gently deposited on her lap. The healing chamber quietly disappeared, leaving the two partners alone.

Sapphire softly called his name, lightly stroking his hair. She realized that she had never seen him quite so motionless. His body was just like his mind: always on the move. Seeing him laying on her lap, unmoving and with his eyes closed, was both appalling and touching.

Seeing his chest slowly rise and fall and feeling his body's warmth was so soothing that she almost burst into tears again, but she pushed them back. She knew that such a display of strong emotions would only disconcert her restrained partner.

So she just kept softly calling his name, until she noticed his eyes flutter.

When they finally opened, they immediately zeroed in on her face, as if he knew she was there.

'_How strange_,' Sapphire thought. _'I never noticed how blue his eyes are when he wakes up. Maybe because I have never watched him wake up before.'_

But their blue shade was slowly replaced by their customary grey colour whilst Steel gradually became aware of his surroundings.

The first thing he did was to test their mental link, also because he knew he wasn't able to speak aloud yet. _'Sapphire. You're back.'_

He couldn't hold back a sigh of relief when he heard her answer in his mind. _'Yes. I'm sorry, Steel.'_

His mental voice sounded surprised. _'Why? What happened was not your fault.'_

She was dumbfounded. _'How could you remember what happened? You were in cryogenic suspension the whole time since your fall in the water.'_

The shadow of a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. '_I had one week time to reconstruct the events that led me into the healing chamber. Time flows very slowly in there, and I was never completely cut off from my surroundings. I knew you were there, Sapphire, all the time. I actually took from you some of the strength I needed to heal. So you shouldn't be sorry. As a matter of fact, you helped me come back. You always do.'_

Sapphire looked away to hide the tears that his last words brought back to her eyes once again.

Switching to verbal communication in an attempt at concealing her emotions, she said disconsolately: "No, not always. Last time we worked together I actually almost killed you. Right after you just saved my life."

Steel tested his voice. It was a bit hoarse, but otherwise acceptable. "Is that why you left?"

She nodded, closing her eyes.

He weakly lifted his hand until it rested on her soft cheek, and said: "Look at me, Sapphire."

She complied, and he noticed that her eyes were glistening. He said, softly: "You did nothing wrong. It was the entity that took hold of your body. You didn't try to kill me, it did. You are so sensitive to time, that you always end up taking the brunt of its assaults. That's why I must protect you. It's actually one of my duties, you know? So, don't you think I'd rather die than let you get hurt?"

She raised her voice. "But I don't _want _you to die! Don't you understand?"

His voice was, by contrast, soothing. "I do understand. That's why you must stay by my side: you're my reason to be."

Sapphire looked at him openmouthed. He had never spoken quite so openly to her before. Maybe his mask of emotionlessness wasn't back in place yet. She had to grab the chance. She put her hand over his, still cupping her cheek, and said: "I'm sure that protecting me is _not _one of your duties, Steel."

He averted his eyes and withdrew his hand. "Morally, it is, as you partner."

But Sapphire reclaimed his hand and laced it with hers. She asked: "Is that it? You protect me just because you feel morally bound?"

"Yes. No."

"You're being very ambiguous, Steel. Yes or no?"

He still wasn't looking at her.

"Yes, I feel morally bound. No, that's not just it."

Sapphire was beginning to feel exasperated. With the sheer strength of her will she forced him to look at her again.

"Steel, now I'm confused. What are you trying to say?"

At her question, he did the one thing she saw him do ever so rarely, which never failed to melt something inside her: he blinked slowly and beamed the softest smile at her.

Then he said, in a very gentle voice: "I'm trying to say that I want to protect you because I feel very deeply for you, and seeing you hurt breaks my heart. Because losing you would be unbearable. Because you're my partner, Sapphire, in more ways that I can explain."

The woman was speechless, so she let her instict respond to his words. She slowly leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips, amazed by how soft they were. Her hand went to his nape and buried itself in his silken hair. Steel closed his eyes, and the soft moan of pleasure that escaped his throat sent shivers up Sapphire's body. When he lightly nibbled at her lower lip, she opened her mouth to allow him access. Their tongues met and danced together, causing their heartbeats to quicken and their minds to reel.

They had never kissed like that before, and both were marveling at how good it felt. How _right _it felt. When their lips finally parted, Steel smiled sweetly at his beautiful partner, taking note of her flushed cheeks, and said, huskily: "If this is what I get for drowning, can I do it more often?"

**THE END.**


End file.
